


Angels without wings

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (supernatural) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>angels without wings</i>
  <br/>
  <i>are not meant to fly</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels without wings

angels without wings  
are not meant to fly  
but no one can convince me  
that this, right here, isn’t the sky

angels without grace  
are not meant to survive  
but I don’t think I’ve ever  
seen an angel so alive

angels without faith  
aren’t angels at all  
but you make me wish  
more angels would fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be about Gabriel and Balthazar as well but neither had given up or lost their grace/wings. Even if Gabriel was pretending to be something else than an angel.
> 
> I think it's pretty interesting that we've witnessed three different kinds of falling now (being banned to hell, losing your grace, and leaving heaven/being cast out of heaven), but it does make it harder to decide if 'fall' was the right word to use here.


End file.
